Seeing You Again
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Haven't seen each other after three years, Cooper is on a hunting practice with the new puppy as Chief relaxes at home with the master. He didn't expect to touch noses with a familiar looking fox who has his own kit he's taking care of.


** Arashi: This is the first time I'm going to do Fox and the Hound which is one of my favorite childhood movies. This is a slight slash and set three years after the movie ends meaning Vixey and Tod most likely had a litter of kits and this be the second one if it weren't something tragic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fox and The Hound since belongs to Disney. I do just own the two oc feature besides the plot. Absolute no money is made off the fics I've write.**

Warnings: Au, some language, ooc, and ocs

Seeing You Again

Summary: Haven't seen each other after three years, Cooper is on a hunting practice with the new puppy as Chief relaxes at home with the master. He didn't expect to touch noses with a familiar looking fox who has his own kit he's taking care of.

* * *

><p>A black nose sniffing the ground making sure of the scent the creature, the dog is tracking down before glancing at the small pup sniffing as well before giving a pout. The pup whines getting the older one to chuckle with some mirth, "Copper I can't smell anything!"<p>

"You will soon, Devon," Copper assures the pup with a smile before glancing back at the house they're a few feet from spotting Amos Slade checking on Chief whose coming on in years concerning Copper.

He hides the frown thinking of Chief who doesn't seem the same for the past couple of months ever since the master taken him to the woods to see what's there then bring a new pup from who knows where. Not that the hunting hound doesn't much care for the pup that he does and taken him under his wing. He grown attach to Devon during the time. He shakes his head as the small beige color pup calls out.

"Um, Cooper why does it smell strange under that log?"

The older hound dog look in the direction of the black socked paw is pointing at the log which seem so familiar of the one in his puppyhood with his best friend. He gives a kind smile at the pup showing he done well earning a proud yip in response. He use his nose smelling a scent of foxes confusing the hound since they normally don't stray this close unless necessary. He narrows his eyes hearing soft whispers as he and Devon move closer to the log with a small hole underneath coming closer.

"Dad is it safe?" A young voice ask with confusion and hint of fear waiting for the father's reply.

The elder must have been mulling over the response for some time before answering, "I'm going to check it out so don't move. Got it?"

"Yes sir," The small voice whispers as scuffles could be heard.

Copper could sworn the voice sounding like velvet seems familiar even more so then the log. Why does that voice seems to send his heart to start racing and making it harder to breath? Only time it been like that is when Tod and himself where still youngsters then slowly gotten older before things change. It bother him that Tod actually found himself a mate name Vixey or something similar. He pushes that thought to aside now alert of the scents of a male fox moving closer to the entrance.

His nose touches a smaller one where he could see a pair of eyes staring at him shocking the hound dog since he hasn't seen his old friend for three years already. The fox stares skeptically at the hunting dog who breathes out his name, "Tod."

Heat rushes to Tod's cheeks and his heart skips a beat but shakes it off looking at the dog replying, "It been a long time, Copper."

Copper chuckles forgetting for a moment about Devon who trots over just as a fox kit comes closer to the entrance staring between the adults frowning a bit asking, "Daddy why are you talking with an enemy?"

Tod sobers remembering his kit looking down at the dark red-orange fur youngster with chocolate color eyes full of confusion and bit of fear. He smiles softly seeing a bit of his mate and other kits that are very much gone thanks to hunters getting to them but thanks the high heavens able to save his only surviving kit. Other wise he'll be alone and bitter about everything in the world.

"This is an old friend of mine," Tod tells his kit who nods but still glancing warily at Copper who just stares at the two foxes before him with wide eyes.

Devon deciding he doesn't much like the tension forming introduce himself happily, "I'm Devon. What's your name?"

The fox kit smirks at the pup answering softly, "Ringo and this is my dad Tod."

"Its nice to meet you," The hound pup reply wanting to play then glance at Copper with pleading eyes. "Copper is it okay that Ringo and I can go play?"

Copper nods unable to talk as he turns to look at Tod only to have their noses touch making his heart race faster Heat flushes in his cheeks which he hopes isn't noticeable under his fur before pulling away. At the corner of his eye he could see the shock look in Tod's eyes before glancing to one side. How can they've touch noses once more? He coughs with embarrassment.

"So that's your young one?" Copper ask hoping it be a safe territory though he didn't expect the response from the fos before him.

"Yes and last of my litter with my late mate…before….before they gotten killed by some hunters a few months ago," Tod reveals sadly dropping his eyes to the ground only to earn a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry," The replies comes softly which seems comforting to the fox.

He gives a sad smile adding, "At least Ringo been making me see the world again as I use to at times."

Copper hums in reply seeing the two young ones play from games of tag to hide and seek brings back the memories of the good old days making him reply again, "Its really good seeing you again Tod. I did really miss you."

"I missed you as well," Tod said watching the sight before him before glancing at Copper staring at the other's eyes careful not to touch noses once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy the oneshot. Please read and review<strong>.


End file.
